


Choice

by Freynik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freynik/pseuds/Freynik
Summary: In fact, Harry really never had a choice
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Выбор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643036) by [lumosik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik). 



In fact, Harry really never had a choice. Especially, if it concerned ordinary stuff. Black or green tea? Cats or dogs? Boys or girls?  
Harry didn't care, as long as it was hot and he drank it, not his aunt's guests. McGonagall was a cat, and Sirius was a dog. They were the adults, whom he respected and appreciated. Girls replaced his mother's affection to him, but the boys ...

“Hey Potter, you think too long. It doesn't suit you, you know".

Harry started up and looked at Draco lying next to him. He shook the magical fashion magazine in front of Harry.

“You always call me an idiot,” Harry tensed slightly.

“Of course, it's my personal right,” Draco pointedly poked a finger at him. “And you're my idiot, got it?”

Harry laughed.

“I'm serious, Potter. You must decide which cloak you will order. I can’t show up at a ball at the Ministry with a tasteless guy".

“Ah, the company of Harry Potter doesn’t suit you anymore?” Harry smiled slyly.

“That's what I'm saying, you're an idiot,” Draco replied and began to leaf through the magazine". At least, this is not a matter of life and death.”

Harry froze. It seems, he even stopped breathing.

"Damn, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. ” Draco finally put down the magazine and turned completely to Harry. He gently stroked Harry's cheek. Harry closed his eyes and tried to distract from the inappropriate memories.

“At least I got the right date for the ball” Harry shrugged.

“Who else chose whom ?” Draco became himself again. He grinned and crushed Harry under him. Looking from top, he added “Okay, I will choose a cloak and also update your wardrobe.”

Harry didn't mind.


End file.
